


Cinderella

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why haven't you proposed to me yet?!"</p><p>A tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella

“You got engaged?” Rin’s jaw dropped.

They were at a club in Australia, for a meal. Since Haru had to come over to Australia for a race, he of course brought Makoto with him. They were sitting together, opposite to Rin, making him gag seeing them looking at each other like at gold medals.

Too bad Sousuke won one, not Haru.

Ha.

“Did you hear? They got engaged!” Rin looked up at Sousuke who came back from the bar where he ordered their food. Rin pointed at their friends like at weird animals.

“Now I did.” Sousuke sat by him, and laughed seeing Rin’s distressed face. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re like twenty-one.” Rin answered, like it explained everything.

“Well they’ve been together for ages so.” Sousuke shrugged. “Twenty-one isn’t that young anyway. Congratulations, guys.”

“Cheers.” They smiled happily.

*

Rin looked at the ceiling, listening to Sousuke’s soft breathing near his neck, his arm thrown over Rin’s chest.

They were both so busy with training lately that Rin did not even think about moving their relationship further. They were happy the way they were. Living together, sharing a big bed, waking up in the morning to the smell of the coffee [bless Sousuke for buying a coffee machine that you could set on time] eating breakfast and going for a run. They had their little shop to which they always went for fresh bread. Then it was university and training. During the week they always ended up so late at their flat that they just face planted onto the bed and did not go up until morning.

Weekends were only for them, shopping, eating out, relaxing on the beach, surfing. They were living their little paradise, still so happy that their dreams actually worked out that they needed nothing else.

Rin turned on his side to face Sousuke’s sleepy face and stroked his cheek, smiling when he scrunched his nose up. If not Makoto’s and Haru’s engagement he probably would not think about one for awhile. Sousuke and he were sort of married already? When he thought about it, they did everything married people do. They just did not have papers, and who needed them, really? 

On the other hand now he sort of felt a little jealousy. He wanted a wedding, too. He wanted a ring. He wanted both of them to wear matching ones, so the whole world would know they’re together. He did not need proof that they’re for each other, forever, but… why not… He loved Sousuke so much and there was nothing that could separate them. It would be a nice validation of their relationship. 

Rin hoped Sousuke felt the same. They went through so much together, through the heartbreak of Sousuke losing his dream, which Rin still could not forgive himself that Sousuke went through alone, Rin only helping such a long time later, then fighting to rebuild it… He could remember when he basically dragged him after himself to Australia. At the beginning he thought that telling Sousuke that he would wait for him would be enough. It wasn’t though. Sousuke was one to need space but not in that case.

Sousuke gave him a lift to the airport. He was quiet, as usual for him when he tried to hide something. Rin knew he was upset that Rin was leaving; he was upset that they had to separate as much as Sousuke.

It was the way Sousuke looked completely lost when he passed the passport check, sadness in this fake smile that made Rin snap. He knew what Sousuke was thinking. That’s it. Everything is over and it was all for nothing. Rin was leaving, soon their relationship would be over, too. No hope and loss in his eyes was the worst.

He made quite a few security guys shout when he turned around and ran to Sousuke who was quickly making his way out. He grabbed him, turning him around and laughed surprised at both his own reaction and Sousuke’s shock. Rin told him they’re leaving together. Sousuke tried to protest but Rin grabbed him and went to buy them tickets for a flight barely a few hours later. Sousuke did not even have time to grab his things from home. And they left together, Rin’s hand around his wrist. Luckily Sousuke was in such shock that he did not try to run away.

It was sort of hilarious when he thought about it now.

Three years later he was healed and beating Haru’s ass during competitions. And Rin’s, but they did not speak of it.

Haha.

*

“A penny for your thoughts?” Sousuke stretched comfortably, arms behind his head.

They were on the beach, relaxing after lesson in surfing. They were getting damn good at it.

“What?” Rin turned his head to stare at him.

Sousuke chuckled. “Since their engagement you are constantly deep in your thoughts.” He took the glasses off and faced the sun, starting to properly sunbathe.

Lucky, Rin thought. Rin burned red if he spent more than five minutes on the sun. Sousuke only got darker.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Rin shrugged.

What if Sousuke did not want to be with him forever?

“For someone who laughed at them you seem to be thinking about it a lot.” Sousuke noticed, cheeky smile on his face.

“I’m not thinking about it!”

“Of course, of course…”

*

Days were going by, Rin’s patience growing weak when he constantly saw wedding preparation pictures on social platform. Apparently Makoto and Haru did not believe in waiting, they were already planning their wedding. Luckily they were far away and did not think about dragging Rin into it.

When he started to whine to Sousuke about it, he finally realised what his point was. He wanted the same. He expected Sousuke to propose to him.

How to make him get the hint, though?

His first idea was to constantly talk about Makoto’s and Haru’s wedding. That unfortunately turned against him, because Sousuke liked them until the point when he heard too much about them. Making him mad definitely would not end up with getting a ring.

So Rin started watching romantic movies with him, very clearly commenting about how absolutely amazing the engaging scenes were, and what a proof of love, there was no better one. When Sousuke started abandoning him for more and more hours every day, he gave up that, too.

Rin did not know what to do. He finally talked to Gou who, to his annoyance, told him to wait. Since when Gou tells people to wait instead of doing something?

But he listened to her and stopped pushing Sousuke. Maybe he wasn’t ready. Maybe he was being wise. Who needed engagement and marriage when they were still students! Stupid.

*

He couldn’t help feeling down as they went for a walk one day, on their favourite beach, the sun slowly setting. For the past few days he tried to ensure himself that engagement was a stupid idea but unfortunately for him it wasn’t working.

He just wanted Sousuke, okay? On a paper, too.

“I don’t get it!” He snapped, turning to face Sousuke who stood in shock.

“What?” he asked surprised.

“Am I not good enough?! Is there something missing?! Are you having doubts?!…”

“Rin, what are you talking about?” Sousuke looked confused.

“ENGAGEMENT!” Rin shouted. “Why haven’t you proposed to me yet?!”

Sousuke starred at him, and slowly his face twisted in a smile. He started laughing, making Rin slap him in the arm in annoyance.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Oh God… If you just waited for a few more hours…” Sousuke wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes, finally calming down.

“What?!”

Rin watched as Sousuke searched through the pocket inside his jacket to pull a small velvet box out.

“Oh God.” Rin whispered.

“I’ve had this plan but if you are so impatient…” Sousuke turned the jewellery box in his hands, thinking.

“What plan?” Rin quickly asked.

“I’ve booked us a room at your favourite hotel, we were supposed to eat a meal and then I would ask you to marry me in the garden, you know in that gazebo we danced for the first…”

“Wait!” Rin put his hands up. “I already forgot!”

“What?”

“Let’s pretend I did not say anything!” He quickly grasped the box and put it back in Sousuke’s jacket. “I did not see anything either! We will do it properly!” He grinned, patted Sousuke’s chest, turned and started walking forward.

Sousuke starred at his back dumbfounded.

“Come on! What are you waiting for!” Rin waved for him.

*

It was difficult to contain his excitement, especially when he saw Sousuke smirking and shaking his head when Rin started playing footsie under the table with him. He just tried to hurry Sousuke up, big deal! He knew Sousuke was drinking the wine so slowly only to play with Rin. As handsome as he looked in the black suit, Rin could stare at him while he was proposing.

Oh God, he really needs to learn patience. 

Sousuke finally took pity and after taking his hand guided him towards the garden. Rin smiled happily, cuddling up to his side. Was this really happening?

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Sousuke said quietly.

Rin chuckled. Sousuke was playing his part well. They walked up the few stairs to gazebo and Rin threw himself on Sousuke’s neck, laughing.

“I love you so much, you know that?” He grinned and kissed him on the lips. Screw containing excitement. He was so happy Sousuke worked so hard to prepare such a romantic night for them.

“Close your eyes,” Sousuke whispered against his lips and Rin quickly did, taking a deep breath in.

He was surprised when he felt Sousuke turning him around, hands gentle on his arms, but Rin kept his eyes closed.

“Now open.” He slowly did and gasped.

The whole garden and gazebo brightened up with little yellow lights. Rin looked around it, feeling his heart beating loudly as tears filled his eyes. Then the quiet music began and he started sobbing.

“It’s like Cinderella movie.” Rin sniffed, wiping his cheeks quickly.

“Well, your movies were inspiring, at least.”

He could feel Sousuke’s smile as he kissed his temple, arms protectively around him. Rin turned slowly in his arms and brought his hands up to touch his cheeks.

“I love you so much, Sousuke.”

“Will you marry me, Rin?” he asked quietly, taking the jewellery box out of his pocket and opened it, showing him a beautiful subtle ring inside as he slowly went to his knees.

“Yes!” Rin beamed when Sousuke slid the ring on his finger and chuckled seeing him breathing out in relief and standing up to quickly pull him close. Rin kissed him with all the love he had and then pressed their foreheads together, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over again. Sousuke held him tight, not wanting the moment to ever end. Rin breathed in his minty smell, closing his eyes, not even thinking about letting go.

“We’re going to have the best wedding, ever.” Rin whispered and stroked his back, smiling when Sousuke chuckled.

“So competitive.”

“Says who!”

Sousuke laughed.


End file.
